Memoirs of Renamon
by DigitLninja
Summary: Due to an unusual need, Renamon finds herself seeking the attention of a male.
1. Heat of the Night

**Heat of the Night**

**By DigitLninja**

Digimon is © whatever company currently owns them. I do not clam to own any character in this story, nor do I clam to own Digimon. With that out of the way onto the story!

Renamon stirred from her slumber in the dark hallway of her trainer's home. It had been almost a year since the tamers had defeated the D-reaper and been brought back to earth through the last digiportal. There new lives back on earth seemed to be better than ever… unfortunately in the past few days Renamon had been plagued by a sickness that only had one solution. The fox Digimon's eye's opened as she awoke to the familiar hallway. She groaned as she felt the need again and her hands quickly moved to her erect nipples. "mmm" she moaned quietly "why is this happening to me… I can't be in heat… it's out of season" she whispered to herself as her hand began to slide down her slender fur covered body to her throbbing sex.

What the masturbating fox Digimon didn't know was that her tamer had gotten quite good at sneaking past her Digimon and hiding from her. Rika was under a table watching Renamon suffer. Rika smiled as she looked down at the new card she had found and her D-Arc. The card was known as 'filled with heat' and did just that. Rika smiled to herself and thought _best card ever_ as her own hand slipped gently into her panties, the only clothing she had on. Renamon was moaning gently as her fingers traveled over her heat ridden cunt and gently moved in and out of her. "ahmm" she moaned gently into the darkness than sighed as she pulled her sticky fingers from her and licked them clean. It wasn't enough! She knew she needed a male… Guilmon and Terriermon where in the next room, since Rika had thrown a slumber party for the tamers that night… but those two where far to young to even suffer from heat, let alone know how to fix the problem. Renamon sighed, she needed a cock quickly

Rika watched her Digimon's troubled face as she removed her hand from her panties, perhaps it was time she came forward and helped her Digimon through her need. Suddenly Renamon became alert and her ears moved back as she hid in the darkness. One of the doors slid open and out stepped Takato. The goggle head had gone to bed in nothing but his underwear again… but he had woken up with a need to pee, and a morning wood like no other. The boy's tented undergarments made Renamon grin, looks like she would get what she needed after all. Rika's hand moved back into her panties as she watched her Digimon stalk the boy. Takato was clueless as usual, not noticing either of the girls as he drowsily moved toward the bathroom. With drooping eyes he opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the blinding light "ah… man that burns" he whispered as he moved into the bathroom.

It was a moderate sized bathroom, bathtub and a shower on the right. Sink and a toilet on the left. The sleepy boy yawned as he moved into the bathroom ignoring the door and not noticing as the fox Digimon behind him closing the door so it was only open a crack. It turned her on to know that someone might be able to see, even though she knew they where the only ones awake.

Takato lifted the seat took his hard on in his hand and released with a sigh. He closed his eyes as he pissed wanting to fall asleep again. Takato had a lot to drink at the party yesterday and his bladder was quite happy to release the pressure. Takato's eyes opened gently… something wasn't right, either he had just grown a lot of pubes in an instant or something furry has wrapped it's self around his dick. He looked down at his dick and his eyes went wide at the familiar paw "what the!" he spun around to find Renamon on her knees with a grin, as Takato was now urinating on her head. "R-Renamon! I-I didn't mean…" he stopped as he saw she was enjoying the yellow bath. Renamon was rubbing her needy sex as she moved her head back and let the last of the boy's urine fall into her mouth. Takato was wide eyed as she licked her lips and than reached forward and gently massaged his balls. Takato moaned gently "w-what…"

Renamon smiled "sorry Takato… but right now I need this and you have no choice in the matter" the fox reached behind him and pulled the toilet seat down, pushing him down than, stroking his cock again, pushed back the skin on his tip and slid her soft tongue over it. Takato moaned as he let her continue, he was being raped by her… but he really didn't mind. He had wanted this for a long time… meanwhile in the hallway, Rika was breathing heavily as her hand worked furiously in her panties. She watched the two of them from the crack in the door and felt the sticky wet substance fall down her legs and soak her underwear. _Oh god… at this rate I'll be finished before they are, better slow down…_she thought as she removed her sticky hand from her panties and moaned gently as she pressed her fingers to the outside of her panties, soaking them even more.

Renamon moaned gently as she pleasured herself "mmm" Takato strained to hold back his load as pre flew onto Renamon's already matted fur and into her mouth. She licked her lips and pulled away "mmm that was tasty… but I can't wait any longer" she stood over Takato, her sex in front of his face was warm enough to feel the heat from where she was. Renamon smiled and lowered herself onto Takato's throbbing cock "nnhg Renamon…" Takato moaned as she pressed her tight folds over his member. "Oh god Renamon… you're tight" Renamon moaned as she licked his cheek and her pleasure rose and her heat began to dissipate. "nngh, gods that's good" Renamon moaned as she sunk Takato to the hilt and wiggled her hips as she moved up and down on his pecker. "mmmaah" Renamon pumped faster as Takato reached up and graced her breasts as they bounced with every pump. Renamon already felt the pressure between her legs growing. Takato loved it but wanted more. Renamon moaned as Takato suddenly grabbed her ass lifter her up and placed her on the toilet. He began pumping much harder and faster "nngh! Oh yah" Takato said as Renamon's moans became loud and the mixture of pain and pleasure drove her insane, she wasn't going to last much longer.

Rika's hand worked furiously. She lay on the floor looking in the crack of the door as her hand in her panties worked hard to finish what she had started, her moans where soft but getting louder by the second as her other hand caressed her B-cup breasts. "mm mm mm nngh aaah!" she bit her lip hard as her hips thrust into the air and her soaked panties let her juice drop, making a puddle on the floor. After she was finished she collapsed gently breathing heavily on the floor.

"aahnn" Renamon moaned as she wrapped her legs around Takato's waist. Takato leaned his head down and began sucking on her hard nipple. The vixen held onto the toilet for dear life as she thought she was going to be split in half by Takato. _Oh gods… how did this pathetic human… get so good…_ Renamon thought as she held back a yell. Takato grunted he was close to release but he held back as hard as he could. Renamon had come to him for relief, he wasn't about to leave her hanging. The vixen's hands moved onto Takato's back as he began thrusting as hard as he could. Renamon suddenly tossed her head back and let out a yell but at the same time Takato kissed her deeply to muffle the sound. Not long after she hit her climax Takato did the same, filling renamon with seed. This drove her to another small climax before she relaxed and let him finish. "mmm that was the best I have had… no male I have had in the digital world had fully satisfied me… to think you, a human, would be this good" Takato smiled "and it's my first time too" Takato said as he took deep breaths. Renamon smiled "well you marked me as yours so… I guess that means that we can do this again sometime" she said slyly than licked his cheek. Takato smiled than pulled out of her and stood up, helping the Digimon to her feet "sounds great to me… *yawn* but we should get to bed right now."

Renamon opened the door to find Rika sleeping gently on the floor, Takato blushed "she saw everything… and looks like she enjoyed it." Renamon nodded than reached down and grabbed the D-ark and card laying beside the tamer, than showed it to Takato with a grin "I think we should punish her, don't you?" Takato grinned "oh yah!"

The End


	2. The Tamed Punish the Tamer

**The Tamed Punish the Tamer**

**By DigitLninja**

Digimon is © whatever company currently owns them. I do not clam to own any character in this story, nor do I clam to own Digimon. With that out of the way onto the story!

"Mnnh… huh…" Rika awoke the next morning tired and groggy. She had fingered herself to a great climax last night watching her Digimon sex up her fellow tamer and… _wait if I fell asleep right after my climax, I would have been right in front of the bathroom… was I caught last night?_ These words ran through her head and instantly she began to worry, than it got worse when she tried to get up and found her arms and legs tied "what the hell?" "Ah good morning my naughty tamer!" Rika felt a warm, fuzzy, heavy something sit down on her back keeping her in this strange position. She realized she was tied to the corners of a small table that they kept in the basement, her hips hung over the edge of said table and her knees where tied at the bottom of the other two corners, she also realized that she was still very nude and it was very cold in the basement.

Renamon watched as Rika turned her head to look back at her Digimon "R-Renamon I-I'm…" "shhh quiet down Rika, we have some business to take care of" Renamon wiggled her warm tush on Rika's back and raised her arms high. Renamon's nipples could be seen as she stretched, they where very hard from the cold of the basement. "So you have been the reason why I've been suffering the past few weeks." Rika blushed crimson as she nodded and looked away. Rika was feeling excited already from being tied down, then Renamon smiled "well looks like were going to have to punish you little tamer" Rika went wide eyed "were?" suddenly she felt someone, with very cold hands, finger between her legs. It made her jump but she didn't move much from Renamon's weight on her back. Renamon chuckled "well looks like my little tamer is going to be deflowered today right my mate?" She leaned over so Rika could see the one fingering her. Takato smiled "oh yah, that's my job." He grinned as Rika looked a little scared but at the same time she seemed excited about this. Rika had always figured Rio would be her first but he would never have been as exciting as this was. "Whoa she's getting very wet back here Renamon!" Renamon smiled a dark grin "you can stop now Takato." He did so and Rika squirmed wanting the pleasure back as Renamon moved up Rika's back and sat in front of her tamer keeping her butt on the table. Rika moaned in need as she smelled the musk coming off of her Digimon.

Renamon smiled as she was just out of reach of Rika, her smell hitting her tamer and exciting the girl even more. "Now apologize" Rika looked at the Digimon "I'm sorry" Renamon grined "that was far to quick for you Rika… try again" Rika moaned "I-I'm so sorry Renamon! I should have told you about the card, but I was enjoying it too much! I wanted you to teach me how to pleasure a man and how to reach a great climax or two, but I should have just asked! I'm so sorry!" Renamon smiled at her tamer "swipe the card Takato" Takato smiled as he raised Rika's D-Arc "Digi-Modify! 'Filled with Heat' activate!" Renamon instantly moaned as the musk became warmed and stronger, filling the room quickly. The Digimon moved forward and Rika instantly went to work with her tongue. "mmmm!" Renamon moaned as Rika began to lick at the Digimon's puffy needy sex. Renamon leaned back as her hips pushed into Rika's tongue. Takato watched the two with his dick in his hand, already moist at the tip from his pre cum. Renamon placed a paw on Rika's head as the Tamer's hips squirmed in need, Renamon than looked at Takato and nodded. Takato smiled as he moved forward quickly. Leaning down between Rika's legs, and spreading her lips with two fingers. Rika moaned loudly into Rena's legs as she felt Takato licking at her folds and a finger enter her body. "Nnngh oh god! Mmmmngh." Rika felt Takato stretching her with his finger, it hurt but not more than it pleasured her, than she quickly moved back to pleasuring her Digimon.

Takato smiled as he moved his finger back and forth but he realized that Rika was being overindulged, she would hit a high long before he entered her if he didn't slow down. He removed his finger and licked it clean. Rika immediately began to wiggle her hips for more. Takato looked over at Renamon who's head was lulled back as she held Rika's head in place, Takato smiled than pulled his hand back and… *Thwack* "AAAaaanh." Rika bit her lip, Takato had spanked her hard, and it was painful but also exciting as her hips wiggled with the pain in her ass. Takato smiled at the red mark on Rika's ass, he poked the spot letting the pain sink in before he pulled back a second time "AAAAANNNH!" Rika cried out again as her eyes filled with tears and she tried to continue pleasuring Renamon with her tongue. Takato grinned evilly as the punishment continued, Rika felt the tears running down her cheeks as she pleasured her Digimon, who moaned gently and smiled down at her. "mmmm after I hit my climax Takato will stop spanking you and will take your virginity… better work harder." Renamon grinned as Rika began lapping at the Digimon harder nibbling on her clit. *Thwack* "MMMMMNGH!" Rika looked back at Takato and than turned back and worked as hard as she could on Renamon "nngh oh that's good Rika AAANNH" Renamon was soaking the table as she thrust her hip into the mouth of her tamer. *Thwack* "AAaaaa" Takato smiled as he watched Rika's legs became a waterfall, she was very excited and Takato was joing her as he watched them. The boy stroked himself as Renamon tossed her head back in a loud moan and he spanked Rika again *Thwack* "MMMMM HM HM HM!" Rika both hated this and loved it at the same time, her tongue was becoming numb as Renamon thrust harder "mmmngh soooo close Rikaaaaa…" Renamon's back arched as Rika's mouth was flooded with her fennec juice, and Takato grinned as he moved his cock into position.

Rika lapped up as much of her Digimon's juices as she could before Renamon moved off the table and lay back on the floor breathing heavily. Rika laid her head in the puddle left on the table, but before she could catch her breath something pushed into her. Rika gasped as Takato pushed his dick forward into her folds "aaanh T-Takatoooo." Takato grunted as he pushed forward "nngh man your tight Rika, this feels great!" Rika gasped and moaned in pleasure as Takato pushed further and further into her body, it felt like she was going to be sliced in half but it was so pleasurable she didn't care! Rika griped the side of the table as she felt Takato hit her wall. Takato placed his hands on her hips and looked at her "I've heard that this hurts a lot… so be ready for it." Rika nodded and clenched her teeth. Takato smiled than shoved forward and broke through, instantly tears fell from Rika's eyes and she closed them tightly, her fingernails dug into the wooden table as Takato waited for her pain to subside.

Before long Rika began to move her hips along Takato's shaft and that was his cue. Before either of them could think about it Takato pushed in to the hilt "aaannh!" The boy smiled as he began pumping himself in and out of his friend turned lover. Rika felt good as Takato leaned over her body, he pressed his chest to her back and his hands ran over her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Rika felt his breath on the back of her neck as Takato leaned down and began to lick her cheek clean of Renamon's fluids. "haa haa haa h-aanh" Rika could hardly take it as Takato's hands ran over her sides and than began fondling her breasts, pleasure was running through her body like electricity, she felt something tightening in her stomach and thought she was going to explode. "aaaAA MMMMM!" Takato kissed her to muffle the sound as she hit her climax he struggled to hold back a mere 20 seconds later and he shoved deep into her, blowing his load as she hit another climax. Rika twitched under Takato's weight as she milked him for all he was worth, but she soon collapsed from exhaustion, it was a wonderful feeling.

Rika woke a few minutes later from the feeling of a tongue running over her body. She opened her eyes and found her fox Digimon cleaning her up. Renamon smiled at Rika "that punishment won't be forgotten any time soon." Rika chuckled tiredly as she stood up on wobbly legs and Renamon smiled up at her "now there only one thing left for you to do Rika." Rika was confused at first looking from Takato, who had a grin on his face, to Renamon who was kneeling before her, than she smiled and got the idea. It was harder than she thought with Takato right there watching her but before long she relaxed and let her urine fall on the Digimon, marking Renamon as a mate. Renamon smiled under the stream but than was confused as a second stream fell on her, after both stopped she looked up to find the third tamer with his dick out. Henry smiled as he finished pissing on Renamon "hey… just because Guilmon and Terriermon are clueless about the noises coming from down here doesn't mean that I am… I've been here whacking off by the stairs for twenty minutes!" Renamon smiled "oh this is going to be fun…"

The End. Though it's Just Beginning!


	3. The Day with the Knight

The Day with the Knight

By DigitLninja

Renamon perched in one of the trees surrounding the small pond in the middle of the park, her eyes fell on a nervous looking Takato who was holding a red rose and checking his watch every few minutes, leaning against a tree, then standing, then leaning again, then he kind of walked around in a circle talking to himself.

Renamon held back a chuckle as she considered this behavior rather cute, watching him nervously consider what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. The Fox Digimon finally decided to reveal herself as she dropped to the ground and Takato turned just in time to catch a glimpse of her perky breasts under that tuft of fur on her chest.

"Hello, R-renamon. I'm happy to be your d-date today." Takato said as he bowed gently, extending his hand with the rose in it and sighing as the pressure was released of the first words he wanted to say. Now he was just praying she wouldn't notice how red his cheeks where and the stutter he had suddenly developed. Renamon smiled gently as she took the rose with her left paw and Takato's hand with her right.

"Thank you, Takato. I am very happy to be here with you, so you can relax a little." Once again Takato felt his cheeks turning red as she held his hand and he began to forget his nervousness as he was now captivated by the Vixen's flirting. After a moment of silence Renamon handed Takato Rika's D-Ark and the ultra rare 'Riddled with Heat' card. Takato put these items in his pocket for later then led her for a brief walk around the small lake.

Once again Takato started off with silence but after a while he began to converse with Renamon. Asking questions about the Digital World mostly and showing interest in Renamon. He avoided asking anything that may lead back to talking about Rika though it was inevitable that the conversation might swing in that direction but Renamon was practically smitten by the fact that he was trying quite well to be romantic and chivalrous and interested.

Takato had hoped this would be a springboard so he could start dating Juri but he also was genuinely interested in the Vixen since the night this all started. She was his first and his mind had begun to swim with thoughts of doing it again.

As the walk came to a close they arrived at a blanket and two pillows with a small table holding a picnic basket that the Tamer had prepared earlier. The two of them took their seats and Takato began to lay out the various breads and meats and drinks and rice balls he had made that morning. Renamon was practically drooling at the sight of the food she had been told she would be having food with Takato so her light meals had become even more light for the past twelve hours and now she was quite starved.

After the food was placed the two of them dug in and quickly became quiet as they feasted. Renamon would comment on how good the food was occasionally and Takato would inform her of how he made it, showing some skill in culinary arts.

As there meal was almost gone Takato lifted a sandwich and took a bite only to have some honey fall into his hands from the back end of the bread. He swallowed his bite then put down the food to clean his hand, but Renamon saw this as her opportunity.

Renamon took his hand into her own and leaned down running her tongue over the soft human flesh. Takato was quite surprised but as he felt her soft tongue running over his fingers he quickly became more aroused than anything else. The tent in his pants was a good indication and before he knew it those pants were gone.

Renamon straddled the boys waist and placed her hands on his chest, quickly removing his shirt. Takato reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the D-Ark and Card giving it a quick swipe.

"Digi-Modify. Riddled with Heat activate." Instantly Renamon gave a small moan as she became damp between her legs. The fur on her chest retracted a bit exposing her breasts, and finally the air filled with the smell of her arousal as Takato began to grind his hip on her own. The Fox Digimon had no choice but to grind back, her needs where more than tripled by that card so she quickly positioned his member at her entrance and began to slowly lower herself down. Gasps began to escape from her lips as she pushed his rod deeper and deeper into her loins until finally Takato's sword was hilted within her belly.

Takato's hands slid up the soft thighs of his lover and sighed gently as she began to move up and down on his shaft. Before long the Tamers hands and moved up to play with Renamon's breasts which made he moans a little louder. The Vixen began to speed up a little as she felt Takato's hips thrusting upward to meet her own and her eyes locked with his as they pushed toward that high note. The card had made her body super sensitive so she was holding back an orgasm already as she bounced a little faster. Takato's hands only made it harder for her as she moaned, Renamon had to admit that Takato had some skill with his member as he was managing to keep her riding on the edge of a powerful release.

Takato was running mostly on instinct at this point but she seemed to really enjoy what he was doing. His hands held her hips now as he pulled her down into him a bit and Takato found a rhythm he liked. He could feel her muscles clenching and milking him and he knew that it wouldn't take much for her to spill over, that's when the idea hit him and his fingers moved to grip that nub between her legs and almost instantly Renamon felt her breath catch in her throat as she covered Takato's waist with ejaculate.

Renamon began to come down from the first orgasm panting heavily and trembling a bit as she let her moans hit the air. Takato had a smile on his face as he decided to push her to the next one. The Tamer griped her clit once again and began thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. Renamon had no time to prepare herself so before she knew it she was crying out in pleasure once again milking Takato for all he was worth. Takato moaned and felt himself release a little pre cum into her folds but he wasn't about to pop just yet.

Takato quickly pulled out of the Fox Digimon and then turned her around so she was chest down on the table with her rear and hips lifted upward and exposed to her current lover. Takato knew it wouldn't take much for him to topple over the edge as he pushed back into Renemon from behind and slid his hands up her back till he was hugging her and playing with her breasts again. Renamon felt her tongue lull out onto the table as the feeling of pleasure intensified. This new position allowed for Takato to hit the deepest parts of her loins and it only made the pleasure stronger.

The Vixen felt Takato lean back till he was mostly vertical again and then he did something she didn't suspect. Takato pulled Renamon's arm's back and held her wrists with one of his hands keeping them in the small of her back. Renamon's moans became even louder as he was now a dom to her sub and before long as the thrusts reached the peak of speed Takato pushed deep and filled Renamon with seed. The Fox Digimon only had milliseconds between the Tamers orgasm before her own exploded and the two of them writhed in pleasure for quite a long time.

The two of them where now laying comfortably on the table, joined at the hip and holding each other as they watched the setting sun. Takato felt Renamon lean over and kiss his cheek sweetly as they relaxed.

"What was that for?" He asked with curiosity.

"For the best date I have ever had... of course it's the only date I have had so far." Takato chuckled gently at her comment.

"Well let's hope you have many more." This time Takato leaned in to kiss her and the two of them enjoy each other company for a little longer.


	4. Who Would have Guessed?

**Memoirs of Renamon:**

**Who Would Have Guessed?**

By DigitLninja

Renamon stood on the light pole at the top of a parking structure where she had been instructed to meet Henry for the their first date. It was interesting that he would have her meet up with him at this location as there was no significant importance of the structure. That's when she noticed the movement, there was no way Henry could not have gotten to the parking structure without Renamon noticing, unless he had been here the entire time, he must have gotten here early to surprise her... interesting.

Henry approached the female Digimon and placed his backpack at his feet.

"Good evening Renamon, it should be dark enough now to do this without any problems. I have a gift for you that I would like you to wear back to my apartment, but first I'm going to need you to make yourself a little wet between the legs."

Renamon was quite confused by this turn of events but she smiled and then pushed her pelvis forward a bit and began to run one of her fingers along her folds, slowly at first she began to feel good and bit her bottom lip. Renamon began to push her hip forward in time with the movement of her finger, before long she felt her fur becoming matted and her clit swelled and she stood on her toes. Finally a moan escaped her lips and she pulled her finger away licking it clean and smiled at him.

"Is that sufficient enough?"

"Oh yeah, thank you for the show."

Henry had a sizable lump in the front of his pants as he opened his backpack and pulled out a package. Renamon took the box and looked it over reading 'Personal Egg Vibrator with Remote Control.' Renamon looked intrigued as she opened the box and pulled out the egg shaped vibrator but couldn't find the remote... till Henry lifted it up and demonstrated by turning it on and off again.

"Put it inside and make sure it's against your G-spot."

Renamon simply smiled as she turned around and spread her legs, rubbing the egg along her folds before pushing the item inside moaning a bit as it moved deeper and deeper till it was secure in the spot he had instructed.

"Good, and here, these panties will help you keep it inside, I doubt you'll have any problems keeping it with your muscle control but I really want to see you in a red thong."

Renamon chuckled as she pulled the panties on and the front of them became damp.

"Now it's time for us to head back to my apartment, my parents and Suzy are gone for the weekend. I want you to stay hidden on the rooftops you have to stay within a mile or the remote won't work."

Renamon nodded in response and gave her ass a little shake for him and Henry chuckled then tossed his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the streets, Renamon stood at the top of the structure letting the cool summer breeze tease her breasts till she spotted Henry emerging from the lower structure, that's when he pressed the on button for the first time.

The vibrator began to buzz, set to the lowest setting it was a pleasant sensation that made her moan just a bit and was very disappointed when the vibration stopped and she sighed and looked down at her toying mate for the night and leaped to the next rooftop. Henry smiled as he moved to the cross walk and pressed the button again, looking up at the roof of the next building for a sign of Renamon.

Renamon was currently enjoying the pleasant sensation of the vibrating egg inside of her, a finger pressed to her moist junction and her legs squeezed together, once again feeling really sad when the vibration turned off and she looked down watching Henry cross the street, just one more block to go.

Renamon leaped across the street and onto the next building expecting another burst only to get nothing, she jumped to the next building and the moment she landed she felt the vibration again, on a much higher setting, she squeezed her legs together and moaned out much louder, she sank down to her knees and panted trying not to succumb to the pleasure racing through her body, trying to remember that she had to stay within range of the remote for him to turn it off or on. She found the strength and leaped to the next building rather awkwardly landing. the panties she had on were soaked, but finally the vibration stopped and she stood up again.

"Hmmm damn... Henry really knows what he's doing..."

Renamon gasped before moving to the edge of the next building to watch Henry cross the street. Henry was walking backward, watching Renamon the moment she appeared at the edge of the rooftop and he had a devious little smile on his face as he watched her. Henry stopped at the other side of the street and simply watched her. Renamon was trying to understand what he was doing, the remote was in his pocket at this time.

Renamon leaped and about half way across the street she felt the vibrator turn on at full strength. A moan rang out above the street as she landed very poorly and rolled to not be hurt she bit her lip to keep from crying out her ass was raised in the air and she was rolling her hips, her finger on her swollen nub trying to push herself over the edge and release only to whimpered as the vibrator turned off, she growled in frustration and moved to the edge of the building seeing Henry with a big smile as the elevator took him up to his floor.

Renamon both hated and loved Henry at the same time right now, the moment Henry stepped off the elevator she whimpered and bit her lip again as the vibrator was switched on once more.

Henry took his time moving into the apartment turning the device on and off keeping Renamon on the edge of orgasm but never letting her reach that high note, finally he moved into his room and he placed the remote on his desk, in the on position and opened the window. It took all of five seconds for Renamon to leap into the window and tackle Henry to the ground, she nearly tor away his clothing with her claws and the panties were tossed away. Renamon pulled the still vibrating item out of her body with ease at how wet she was and she thrust herself down on Henry's swollen member, her hips moved fast and hard on the boy, pushing herself to that much needed release, the neighbors would wonder if the Wong's had some kind of whore house with the noises coming through the wall.

Renamon cried out as the first orgasm hit her like a blast from Imperialdramon, despite the orgasmic shuddering and twitches she managed to keep her hips moving as he head tossed back in a cry of pleasure. Renamon pushed right through the first and into the second, third... lost count...

Henry was merely along for the ride which is exactly what he had hoped for, letting Renamon go wild like this was the most fun he had for a while, and most likely the same for Renamon. Seeing her like this in so much need that she had no choice but to fuck his brains out again and again was more intimate than anything he had ever seen. The two of them lost track of time and how many times they reach a peak.

Hours later the two of them lay on the floor, exhausted with a large pool of sex soaking into the carpet.

"Hmmm, that was magnificent, the Digi-gods felt a few of those orgasms. "

"Heh, well I like to study biology and I took some time on the female body, I figured a steady diet of vibration coupled with a long walk would drive you crazy and the end result is... quite a nice soreness."

Renamon chuckled then kissed Henry with enough passion to make him erect again if he wasn't already spent.

"I take it that means you liked it?"

"Oh I look forward to doing this again... after I nap for about a month."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
